


Bright Eyes

by EvenIfYouLoseYourMind



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bless Alex Hirsch, Egyptian Bill Cipher, F/M, Female pronouns, Human Bill Cipher, Time Baby is evil, actually kind of emotional?, trash, witch reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvenIfYouLoseYourMind/pseuds/EvenIfYouLoseYourMind
Summary: After six years 21 year old Iris Oak feels like she has finally healed after what happened to her and her family at the hands of Bill Cipher.Until snow begins to dust Gravity Falls, proving that the cold can certainly break open old wounds.But will the threat of a new enemy on the horizon be enough to quell deep seated hatred long enough to protect their dimension?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm a little late to the Fandom but I come baring gifts! A little information before reading: I always have the headcanon that when Bill first came to the dimension he ruled as a god in Egypt in a different form.  
> Also music inspires my writing so I will be recommending two songs to go with each chapter!
> 
> 1st: Love Myself by Hailee Seinfeld/Throne by Bring Me The Horizon

6 years.

6 years coping with nightmares and insomnia had led to this moment. She was going to dominate the thing that had given her family so much pain, she was going to mark herself with the thing that had given them all so much fear.

The smell of rubbing alcohol and the buzz of a tattoo needle were nothing new to the 21 year old who frequented this particular tattoo and piercing parlor. The evidence of it came in the form of protective symbols and pictures of nature alike spread across her body, with a metal stud here and there. The light pain on her forearm caused her to focus on the task at hand as the artist questioned her.

“Iris, you’ve come to me with a lot of weird stuff, but this tops it all. What even is it?”

_It’s a demon._

“Just something I found when I was younger.” She answered, staring down at the Zodiac currently being tatted onto her arm.

It was really a great feeling for Iris Oak, to make that stupid fucking triangle be made flat and powerless like he is. She couldn’t wait to show the twins, they were gonna love it.

~

Dipper in fact did not love it.

“What did you DOOOO?!” Dipper Pines practically screamed, at least he was 19 now and his voice didn’t crack as much.

“Calm down, Dipper!” She shushed.

“NO! I-I can’t believe you got HIS mark tattooed on you!”

“Who’s mark on who?” Ford asked, coming into the kitchen for more coffee.

The Grunkles had recently made it back from another sailing trip and planned on staying through the fall and winter. Poor Ford was not prepared as one of his great nieces excitedly lifted her forearm to reveal the Zodiac with _him_ in the center, he had to grab onto the door frame so that he wouldn’t lose balance or drop his cup.

“WHY?”

There was a frenzy of yelling and exasperated sighing before Mabel’s voice perked up-

“I like it!”

“You do?”

“Ya! I totally see why you got it, it brings us all together!”

“See, Mabel understands!”

Stand shook his head, “Ok, kid, I get it. Just be careful with it, especially since you’re-well, you know. I don’t want to see anything happen to you.”

“I’m fine Ford, don’t worry about me. He’s gone, right? So, nothing’s gonna happen.”

After a few more tense moments the family relaxed into their normal evening routine. The house that the Grunkles purchased after Soos moved into the Shack wasn’t too great, since Stan insisted on them getting a ‘fixer upper’ that he never really fixed up, but it had character dammit. The Twins both lived there all year round after they started college, Dipper at Oregon Tech and Mabel with Iris at University. As the chilled wind picked up outside the family gathered into the living room to watch an old, cheesy movie and berate each other.

~

Iris knew what she was sfrom a very young age, learning all of the tips and tricks from her mother who had the same gift. Witches. Nothing special really, just herbs and spells with the occasional curse or hex here and there. Her mother always said that it ran in the Pines family, although sometimes it showed itself in physical oddities and dumb luck rather than actual power.

Iris remembered the day her mother and uncle sat the three of them on a bus headed for an old town to stay with their Great Uncle for a summer, at the time the sound of it seemed exciting for the two twelve and fifteen year olds. And in the beginning it was so fun and exciting.

Until _HE_ came into play.

_“Hey Pine Tree, Shooting Star, Question Mark, and Bright Eyes!”_

Bright Eyes, even in her memories the sound of that nickname made her sick. Iris supposed it stemmed from her actual name since she didn’t wear any eye accessories. Another name he had for her when annoyed was of course “witch”. It was snappy and malicious when he said it, unless he was talking about everything a witch could be used for.

A vessel. It shouldn’t have come as a surprise really, paranormal beings had used psychics and witches as vessels for centuries, a meatsuit that could channel every ounce of power through them and even make them stronger if it was a right match.

_“I knew a witch would pop up somewhere in the Pines family tree! Hahaha get it? Tree? Anywhooo, ya got potential kid, stay outta trouble you could be my back up one day!”_

She had brushed that off, Dipper said that the triangle needed permission in order to do that and after the Sock Opera no one was going to give their permission again. It wasn’t until HE started attacking the family that Iris got too cocky and really fucked herself over.

If she had only read the journal correctly she would have realized that the Zodiac needed everyone to work, that it wasn’t just a binding circle to trap a demon in. The laughter echoed through her head after she summoned him as the entity tore into her plan and ripped it to shreds, anger brimming on his actions.

 _“You witches are all the same: Arrogant and stupid thinking that nothing can hurt you because you saunter from the paranormal to the normal ignoring the fact that you’re vulnerable to us, so guess what Bright Eyes? I CAN HURT YOU.”_ The end came out deep and demonic, his form growing and glowing red.

Talon like hands gripped her wrists and instead of pulling her subconscious out the demon slammed into her. Forced possession HURT. Especially for a witch that was already sensitive to that type of thing. The demon seemed to have not thought the plan out since he soon ripped himself free, mumbling something about that pain not being hilarious.

The screams that tore through her had been terrifying, a mix of her normal high pitched yell to some sort of wounded animal. And as soon as Weirdmageddon started Iris was one of the first to be caught and put away for safe keeping in the Traingle’s Nightmare Realm as a back-up, it had been dark and lonely, the weight of utter isolation almost suffocating.

_“Don’t worry Bright Eyes I’ll let you out as soon as I gain control of the Universe!”_

_“No, don’t leave me here. Don’t. Please! Please, don’t leave me here alone.”_ Iris wasn’t proud of that memory.

It wasn’t until he was erased that she finally reappeared next to his small statue. It would take months for her to be able to sleep with the lights off after that. Years before a normal sleep schedule returned and she didn’t think the occasional panic attack would ever really go away.

But she was getting there, she was healing.

~

A few nights later as the first snow fell on the quiet town a small, blue triangle flitted through the trees, a bowler hat hovering a few inches from his head that bounced when he was startled.

“Oh, so sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb your sleep, I’ll replace that nest I promise.” He apologized profusely to a bird that he bumped in his haste.

This was the dimension, this was the one he could feel it. As if to confirm his thoughts Will Cipher noticed a small stone hand much like his own poking out of the deep snow. The power level around the statue confirmed his worst fears, there was only a small part of Bill still in existence. Hopefully it would be enough to bring back.

Will began reciting in a dead language, the reaction was instant as snow stopped falling and any animals that were left began fleeing from the area. What felt like an earthquake rocked the area and fell several trees from its force as it allowed something to carve itself up from the frozen ground. What appeared to be a human crawled out of the snow, steam rising from the bare skin as it surveyed the area.

“Its about damn time Will. Thought you were never going to come.”

“Ex-excuse me?! I travel through _Millions_ of galaxies and dimensions to bring your dumbass back and that’s the thanks I get?! I told you trying to take over this dimension was a bad idead but noooo~ you just had to have it-”

“Will.”

“I said, Bill this isn’t going to end well. You think just because you destroy our dimension you can come back to this one you ruled as a god and-”

“Will!”

“WHAT?”

His eyes blinked one at a time as he looked at his hands, “Why did you bring me back like _this._ ” Oh he sounded so digusted.

“You think I had a choice? Your first form in this dimension was all I could bring you back as! Bill, you were practically gone, you’re lucky I was even able to give you your powers.”

There was complete silence for a few moments as that sunk in, flakes falling heavier around them. He was almost gone. If he hadn’t left that statue behind he wouldn’t exist.

“Thanks, brother.”

“Ya, ya you’re welcome now come on, you have to find a way to get enough power so we can get you back to the Nightmare Realm.”

“Oh,” His eye began to glow an unsettling gold, “I know just the source.”        

 

 

 


End file.
